Getting Back What Was Lost
by RTds9
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie haven't seen one another in years,after she turned down Gordo when he professed his love.Now Lizzie is trapped in a abusive and alcoholic marriage.Will Gordo come to her rescue when Miranda calls him and tells him what's happening?
1. The Break

Disclamier-I own nothing of Lizzie McGuire

Rating-I think it is P-13 I hope I don't drop into the R range

Title-Getting Back What Was Lost

SAN FRANCISCO

HOME OF KEVIN AND LIZZIE TYLER

Lizzie watched with ever growing fear as her husband stalked closer and closer to her. Even though he had promised her that he would never ever drink this much again,he had come home from the bar fully loaded again.Even from the distance he was at Lizzie could smell the large amounts of alcohol on his breath. She could also see the anger burning in his eyes and she knew what was coming next. She knew that she was in for another long night.

"Please Kevin you promised!" said Lizzie as she started backing up away from him the second he started coming after her.But her escape was blocked when she ran into the living room wall that suddenly came up behind her "You promised me you wouldn't do this again!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" the very drunk Kevin Tyler yelled as he grabbed Lizzie by the neck and slammed her against the wall very hard "How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into that thick ass head of yours?! I want dinner on the table at six pm sharp! Not at six-fifteen or six-thirty or whenever the hell you feel like it! I want it on the table at SIX PM!"

"I'm sorry sweetie!" Lizzie nervously pleaded "But I had to run to the grocery store just for a second to pick up some......." but Lizzie never got to finish what she was saying because her head was violently shot back by the slap her husband had just laid on her.

"DON'T BACK TALK ME BITCH!" yelled Kevin his face contorted with anger "I don't want to hear any of your lazy ass excuses on why you didn't do your damn job!"

Lizzie could feel the blood starting to run into her mouth and knew once again that her lip had been split open by her husbands hand.

How am I going to explain this one to the neighbors, Lizzie thought to herself as she tried to shake away the stars that were floating around her head.

"Kevin please stop." Lizzie said in a quiet voice as she was hoping to calm him down and possibly stop him. But she was having no such luck there.

"Kevin please stop?" Kevin echoed Lizzie voice in a mocking tone as he reached up and grabbed Lizzie around the throat again. He shoved her hard back up against the wall this time squeezing her neck harder than he had ever done before. "What are you going to do if I don't? Maybe run off somewhere? Maybe call that little spick lawyer friend of yours, huh?" Kevin said in a snide voice as he looked into Lizzie eyes.

"Please Kevin don't talk about Miranda that way." Lizzie begged using up the precious little air she was getting in "She's my oldest and best friend, so please don't call her a ......"but once again Lizzie head was rocked by another hard slap to the left side of her face by Kevin.

"I'll call her whatever the hell I want to call her!" Kevin sneered as he placed his face an inch from Lizzie. Whose face was starting to change colors due to the lack of oxygen it was so desperately needing "When are you going to ever learn Lizzie that I'm the boss around here and you aren't shit?!"

Lizzie gasped and sucked in the much needed air she needed when Kevin suddenly let her throat go and backed a few feet away from her.

"Yeah" the drunk Kevin said as he nodded his head and proceeded to pound his fist hard against his leg " I think I'm going to have to teach you a special lesson tonight! A lesson that once and for all will show you just who is the boss around here!" he said as he looked at and started coming back at Lizzie.

Now normally Lizzie knew enough about her marriage to know that when Kevin was in his normal drunk hitting mood she would get off with a few hits. Than later when he had calmed down and sober up some he would start telling her how much he loved her, how sorry he was for what he had done and how it would never happen again. But this time as he got closer Lizzie could see it in his eyes that something very bad was going to happen tonight.

Oh God he's going to kill me this time!, Lizzie thought to herself as Kevin slapped her two more times.

This was when something in Lizzie mind snapped. We all have that part of the brain called the Fright or Fight response center. It's that big adrenaline jump that we get when we're frightened or feel that our lives are in danger. It's what gives us that extra punch or power that we need when we make the choice to run or fight.

This time in Lizzie case she choice to fight.

"NO!" shouted Lizzie as a snarl escaped from her mouth. She threw her arm up and blocked the next slap Kevin was aiming for her head. The old Lizzie would have gotten a kick out of watching how the look of surprise started spread across Kevin face. For this was the first time she had ever fought back against him. But the break in her mind and the fear for her life had now created a more primal Lizzie,a more powerful one. One who was looking for a way to get away from Kevin and save her life. And that moment that Kevin hesitated because of his surprise of Lizzie actions was just the thing Lizzie was looking for.

She quickly lashed out with her left foot and just as she hoped, landed it hard right in between Kevin legs. Lizzie watched as this time it was Kevin who was the one who turned red in the face as he grabbed his crotch and bent over in serious pain.

"I'm..going to..kill you..you..bitc...." Kevin was trying to get out between the waves of pain that was rocking his body. But he never got to finish what he was going to say because Lizzie seeing her escape now possible reached over and grabbed a lamp of the nearby end table. She spun back around and swung the lamp like a major league hitter going for a home run. The lamp made a nice thud like sound as it hit Kevin on the side of the head knocking him on the floor and out cold.

Lizzie didn't notice the blood that was coming out of the nice wound on Kevin head. Or maybe she just didn't care? Without grabbing her purse or even her coat, Lizzie opened the front door of her house and started walking out into the night not caring about the cold pouring down rain. As she started walking down the sidewalk the now in shock Lizzie could be heard muttering the same three words over and over.

"I want Gordo."

TBC?


	2. Calling In Back Up

THREE HOURS LATER  
SAINT FRANCIS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL  
SAN FRANCISCO

Miranda ran through the hospital doors as fast as was physically possible for her. She barely gave the glass doors in front of her time to slide open all the way as she flew through them. As Miranda made her way to the front desk she was so pissed off and worried about her friend that she didn't even care that there was a man in line ahead of here. She just breezed right past him and pushed her way to the front desk.

"HEY!" the man yelled in anger which quickly turned to fear when Miranda spun on him giving him her cross examination glare.The same glare that was quickly making her a famous name in the court rooms of San Francisco. "Uhh never mind ma'am you can go ahead of me!" the man quickly shot out. "I'm in no hurry."

"Thank you" Miranda said to the man softly and given him a small smile before turning to the woman at the desk.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" the receptionist asked as she looked into the darkest and the most angriest looking pair of eyes that she had ever seen in her life.

"Yes, you can!" snapped Miranda wasting no time on pleasantries "You can tell me where Lizzie Tyler is?!"

"Oh let me see if I can find that for you?" the receptionist said as she looked up at her computer and quickly let her fingers run across the keyboard in front of her "Uh Lizzie that is with two Z right?"

"YES!" Miranda yelled in frustration "Lizzie L-I-Z-Z-I-E Tyler!"

"Ok here we go ma'am." the receptionist quickly spit out "Mrs. Tyler is in exam room fourteen."

"And just where the hell is that?!" asked Miranda looking around trying to find a sign or marker or something that would point her in the right direction to go.

"Uh it's right down that hall on the left" the receptionist pointing to Miranda right "It's through those doors there and it's the third door on the left."

"Thank you" said Miranda as she turned on her heels and started in the direction pointed out by the receptionist.

"Ma'am!" the receptionist stood up at the counter and yelled at Miranda "Only patients and medical staff are allowed back there! You just can't go back there!"

"Just sit down,shut up and watch me!" yelled Miranda as the doors slid open for her and she practically stormed down the hallway her head moving around looking for room fourteen.

After finding the room Miranda would have went right in if it wasn't for the fact of the very large policeman standing there next to the door.

"Excuse me ma'am, but can I help you with something?" the policeman asked her as he suddenly stepped in between her and the door blocking her path into the room.

"Yeah you can start by getting the hell out of my way." said Miranda looking up at the policeman not backing down an inch from the large man.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm afraid I can't let you in there....." the policeman started to say.

"Look Columbo!" the fuming Miranda spat out at the cop "You people call me at home to tell me that my best friend is here in this hospital hurt! You than ask me to come down here to help her and now you won't let me in the room to see her! What the hell is going on?"

"Oh are you Miss Miranda Sanchez?" the cop asked her.

"Yeah, I been her my whole life!" said Miranda still glaring at the cop"NOW can I go in there and see my friend?!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm afraid that she's still in there with the doctor right now." said the policeman this time a little more understanding "But while we wait for her to get through, I do need for you to answer a few questions for us. That is if you don't mind?"

"Alright go ahead." nodded Miranda as she backed up some from the policeman.

"We found Mrs. Tyler wondering down the middle of Park Street just walking around in the freezing rain." said the policeman looking down at his notepad "She appeared to be very confused and disoriented. She also appeared to have been badly beating and suffering from shock."

"Oh you can bet your ass she was beating and I know who it was who did it to her too!" said Miranda her anger now seething to unseen scary proportion.

"And just who might that be, Ms Sanchez?" the policeman asked hoping to calm the woman in front of him down,but with no such luck.

"Kevin Tyler! That sorry ass no account husband of hers!" yelled Miranda.

"Miss Sanchez do you happen to know where we might find Mr. Tyler?" the policeman asked as he was writing the information down in the notepad he had.

"You can try their home at one forty-six Rosewood Avenue." said Miranda thinking "But your more than likely to find the bastard at that new sports bar called The Endzone. You know the one down on Second Street."

"Ok thank you for all your help Miss. Sanchez.But I do need to ask you one last thing" said the policeman "Mrs. Tyler didn't seem to have any identification on her when we found her and brought her in. The only thing she had on her was your law offices business card. Why is that you think?"

"Why didn't she have any ID on her? My guess would be that she had to get out of her house fast in order to save her life."said Miranda"And for the other part of your question I gave Lizzie my card after I started to suspect her husband was beating on her.I've been trying to get her to talk about it or maybe come in to my office and file for a divorce.But she was to scared of the bastard to do either one ot those things."

"Well, it seems that you might be right about that, Miss Sanchez." said the policeman nodding his head "Because how we found out who Mrs. Tyler was, when one of the nurses here recognized her from being in here before with many suspicious injuries."

But the discussion went no further when right at that moment the doctor came out of the examine room interrupting the policeman and Miranda.

"How is she doctor?" asked Miranda anxious for any information she could get about her friend.

"Well, I'm afraid that Mrs. Tyler....." the doctor started to say but was interrupted by Miranda.

"Lizzie call her Lizzie doctor." said Miranda "Because in just a short while I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't have that last name anymore!"

"Yes, sorry." said the doctor apologetically "First off we had to treat Lizzie for a mild case of hypothermia brought on by her walking around outside in the cold rain. Also it appears that she has been beat on pretty badly by someone. And judging by the freshness of the wounds I'd say it happened just recently." The doctor pulled out some paperwork from the folder she was carrying and skimmed over it "All the test from the rape kit haven't come back yet but I don't think she was raped."

"How can you be so sure doctor?" the policeman asked in confusion.

"Because I'm afraid that all the signs here are starting to point to this being a classic case her being a battered wife." said the doctor who than motioned for Miranda and the policeman to follow her "Come with me let me show you something."

The doctor lead them into a room where she put some X-ray sheets up on the wall and turned on the light behind them to illuminate them.

"This is one of Lizzie old x-ray from the last time she was in here." said the doctor "I'm ashamed to say that no one caught this the last time she was here."

"What are you talking about doctor?" asked the policeman.

"Do you see this line here that goes all the way through her ulna bone?" the doctor asked them as she pointed to the x-ray that showed Lizzie left arm. After seeing the nod from the policeman and Miranda the doctor continued "This large amount of scar tissue on the bone can only be caused by repeated breaks of the same bone in the same area. And from the looks of it this bone has been broke a few times by someone putting a lot of pressure on her forearm."

"Like someone twisting her forearm behind her back?" Miranda asked the doctor.

"Yes, I"m afraid so." the doctor said nodding her head.

"So it's your conclusion doctor that this was done by her husband?" the policeman asked.

"Well, since she's not talking to us right now and since there is no why for me to tell that from just the x-rays alone" said the doctor shrugging her shoulders "I can't tell you with one hundred percent accuracy it was her husband that did this to her. But Lizzie does have a very noticeable hand shaped bruise going around her neck. If you can get me a copy of her husband left hand I could possible try to see if it matches."

"I'll get right on that doc." said the policeman heading for the phone behind the nearby counter "Right after we pick him up from the APB I'm about to put out on him."

After watching the policeman start to make his call the doctor turned to Miranda "There is one more thing about your friend you should know about. You heard me mention that your friend Lizzie wasn't talking to us right?"

Miranda nodded her head yes.

"It seems that the attack has caused Lizzie to have had somewhat of a small nervous breakdown. She allowed us to exam her without to much difficultly. But when we tried to get her to talk about what happened all she would do is wrap her arms around herself and say the same three words over and over again. It was the same three words she told the police when they found her."

"What were the words?" asked Miranda puzzled.

"She kept saying, I want Gordo, over and over again." said the doctor "Do you know what she means by that?"

"Yes, I do doctor. It's someone she hasn't seen in a long time. Someone she hurt many years ago and has lost contact with over these last few years." sighed Miranda rubbing her aching forehead "Don't worry doctor I'll take care of it for her. Can I see her now?"

"No, I'm sorry." said the doctor shaking her head "We had to sedate her to help calm her down so she could get some rest. She'll be out for a few more hours now. But when she comes to I'll have them come and get you and take you to her." the doctor told Miranda as she started to go about making her rounds.

As the doctor was leaving Miranda thanked her for everything she had done for Lizzie.

I may not have been able to help you from getting hurt Lizzie but I'll help you get what it is your heart wants, thought Miranda as she pulled out her cell phone,hit Gordo number on her speed dial and as it begin to ring prayed that he would answer the phone in a good mood and with a forgiving heart.


	3. The Favor

Disclaimer-I own nothing of Lizzie Mcguire or CSI

15 th PRECINCT POLICE STATION  
Las Vegas, NV  
9:45 pm

"OW THAT HURTS! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the handcuffed and struggling prisoner yelled as David used the man head to push open the door to the precinct lock up area.

"Well, If you hadn't been struggling so damn much I could've took my hands off you and use them to open the door! But no you want to be a pain in the ass about this so I had use your hard ass head to do it." said David rolling his eyes at the dumb biker.

"I'm going to kill you for this you damn copper!" the biker yelled as David pushed him up to the front desk.

"Oh please" sighed David as he handed the prisoner over to the cops who would take him in the back and start putting him through the lock down process "Sing me a song I haven't heard about a million times here before."

"You'd think that at least one of them could be smart enough to come up with something new?" came the voice behind David as Rodney Stevens, David partner and one of the members of David's narcotic undercover team came in hauling his own prisoner from the biker gang that they had just busted for selling heroin. Behind him came in Monica Ortiz, the only female member of their team carrying two large suitcases. Bringing up the rear behind her came the last three members of David team. Each one of the three men were also hauling in a prisoner of their own.

"Well, if they were that smart they wouldn't have tried to sell heroin to an undercover cop." said David smiling as he started to fill out the paperwork that would transfer the five bikers under their control over to the people running the lock up area.

"HEY!" one of the bikers yelled at David "If we'd known you were a cop we wouldn't have tried to sell it to you!"

"That's why they call us undercover cops you moron." said Rodney shaking his head at the man stupidity.

After all the bikers were taken back to the jail cells Monica turned to David "What do you want me to do with these boss?" she asked holding up the two suitcases.

"Take the suitcase full of heroin to the evidence cage." said David as they headed up the stairs to the second floor where there desk were "You got about six hundred thousand dollars worth of heroin there Ortiz so make sure it gets signed it nice and proper."

"What about the buy money we were using for the sting?" asked Ortiz.

"Take that up to Internal Affairs and let them have it back." said David with even a more serious look on his face "And with them you definitely make sure it goes straight to them."

"Right boss" said Ortiz as she continued on up the stairs as David and Rodney turned and entered the Narcotics section of the precinct.

"Rodney can you start on the arrest reports while I go in and fill the boss in on what went down on the bust?" David asked turning to his friend.

"On it David." said Rodney as he sat down at his desk and started pulling out the mounds of paperwork that they had to do.

David walked over to his Captain office and knocked on the door and waited for the yell.

"Come in"

"Hey Captain I just wanted to fill you in on ......." David started to say before he noticed the other man in Captain Sinclair office "Oh excuse me sir I didn't know you were busy."

"It's alright David come in." said Captain Sinclair as he got up from behind his desk and motioned to the only empty seat in the office "David I believe you know Gil Grissom." Captain Sinclair said nodding his head toward the older man.

"Yes sir I do." said David smiling a not to happy smile at Grissom "So tell me what is so important that is has the head of CSI himself coming down here to see us?"

"I've come down here to inform you and your Captain that you and your team have been cleared on that drug buy shootout that you guys were involved in a week ago on Monrovia." said Grissom as he looked at David.

"So you finally found the bullet, huh?" asked David feeling a little better over that but not wanting to let Grissom see that "We told you the suspect shot at us before Ortiz had to kill him in self defense."

"Yes, it seems that his bullet ricocheted off one of the nearby steel support column." said Grissom nodding his head "And than it fell into a drainage grate on the floor. That was why the bullet you said he fired was not found earlier at the crime scene. It took my team awhile to find it down in that storm drain using metal detectors but find it they did. They also managed to match it to the suspects gun, that Internal Affairs bagged in for evidence."

"Well, that's good news." said Captain Sinclair nodding his head.

"Well, that's all good and all Grissom, but you could have just called us and told us that over the phone." said David still a little angry at the man who earlier had doubted his word on how the shoot out had went down "You didn't have to drive all the way down here just to tell us."

"I came down here to tell you that Detective Gordon because you and your team were damn lucky we found that bullet." said Grissom getting a little upset "It was a one in a million that we found it at all."

"Well, that's why you guys at Crime Scene Investigation get paid the big money." said David smiling at the man.

"You do know if we hadn't have found that bullet you and your team could have been up on some serious charges right now?" said Grissom getting more irritated at the younger man caviler attitude "I've done some checking in on you and your team, Detective Gordon."

"You did what?!" yelled Captain Sinclair standing up behind his desk getting ready to blow his temper "Damn it Grissom your not Internal Affairs! You have no right to investigate my men or......."

"It's alright Captain, I'm not worried about it" said David smiling and holding up his hand to stop his Captain from going off on the man. For like he said David was not at all worried that Grissom had been checking in on him or his team. For David knew they were all clean cops "So Grissom after all of your checking what did you find out about us?"

"Your team not only has the highest count of drug bust in this city but also in the whole state. You and your team also routinely cooperate with Internal Affairs in letting them check all of your bank accounts in the attempt to find undercover police corruption. Which I must say your team always comes out clean each time." said Grissom impressed. Many times undercover agents dealing with all that drugs and money sometimes became corrupt. But as far as Grissom or Internal Affairs could find not one member of Detective Gordon's team had turned dirty or had any dirt on them.

"So I ask you again Grissom.What is the big deal you have about us?" asked David getting fed up with the man problem with him and his team.

"Because despite your high success rate in capturing dangerous drug dealers, your team also has the highest shootout rate than any other undercover unit in the state." commented Grissom.

"Well, not only are David and his team narcotics cops they're undercover narcotic cops." said Captain Sinclair "Those two things lead to a lot of shoot out with the bad guys."

"What Captain Sinclair says is right Grissom.And like you said since we are the best undercover unit in the state we get the toughest and worst cases out there." said David trying to explain this to the man who had no clue about undercover work "So most of the people we bust are not going to hold up their hands and come quietly when we try to arrest them."

"Yes, I'll grant you that small point there Detective Gordon. But maybe just maybe your team finds more violence because you Detective Gordon like to go in at full charge and with guns a blazing. Your going to get yourself or someone on your team killed one of these days." said Grissom nodding his head good-bye to the Captain as he got up out of his chair to leave, but than stopped and looked at David one last time "You know something Detective Gordon? All these risk that you take and all of these dangerous assignments you and your team volunteer for? That could lead a person into thinking you might have a death wish. You don't do you?"

"No, I don't have a death wish Grissom." said David sighing in frustration as the older man watched him for a second and than again turned and walked away without saying another word.

It's just other than my job and the men and women under my command I don't have that much to live for, thought David as he watched Grissom start down the stairs.

"How did the sting go David?" Captain Sinclair asked snapping David out of the blue funk he was in.

"Fine sir." said David turning back around to face his captain "We arrested five Hells Angels bikers for trying to sell us about thirty pounds of heroin which would have a street value of close to six hundred thousand dollars."

"Good" said Captain Sinclair nodding his head again at that good news "Everybody ok? Anybody get hurt?"

"No sir." said David shaking his head "With us and SWAT there we took them all down nice and clean.Ortiz is upstairs right now turning the money back over to Internal Affairs and also placing the drugs into the evidence locker."

"Good work David and tell everyone on your team I said so too." said Captain Sinclair "Now just make sure you get all the paperwork filled out and on my desk before you leave."

"Yes, sir." said David as he left the captain office and went to where his desk was facing right across from Rodney.

"Was that our old pal Grissom I saw leaving just a second ago?" asked Rodney when David sat down at his desk and started on his paperwork.

"Yep that was him."

"What did he want?"

"Oh well first he wanted to personally come down here and tell us we were cleared on that Monrovia shoot out." said David.

"And the rest?" asked Rodney sighing.

"Oh you know the same old stuff." said David smiling "He said that we go into to many dangerous situations with our guns firing."

"Does that guy have a bug up his ass about us or what?" asked Rodney rolling his eyes.

"I guess." said David with a smile on his face. But before he could joke with his partner any more he had to pick up the phone on his desk when it started ringing. "Fifteenth Precinct Narcotics Division Detective Gordon speaking." David said into his phone.

"Gordo?" came the voice from the other end.

David froze for a second before speaking. He knew who this was on the other end of the line without her even telling him. For there was only one person in this world who he was still in contact with that ever called him by his old childhood nickname. "Hello Miranda my old pal, what can I do for you?"

"Oh dear God is that Sanchez?!" asked Rodney sighing very loudly upon hearing David say Miranda name "What does SHE want now? Shouldn't she be outside a Hooters restaurant right now holding a protest sign and chanting about their waitress clothing?"

David smiled at his partner and best guy friend reaction upon hearing that. David knew that Rodney and Miranda did not get along together at all, not one bit.Rodney being a self proclaimed man's man and Miranda a very outspoken feminist the two had fought like cats and dogs ever since they first met. But David saw something else in the two that no one else did. Those two had a spark burning between them that could light up the entire town of Las Vegas. David would bet his years salary that soon very soon those two would either jump each other bones in bed or kill each other. Which ever one came first.

"DAMN IT GORDO! ARE YOU THERE?!" Miranda mad voice yelled through the phone.

"Yeah I'm here Miranda." laughed David holding the phone away from his ear after that loud yell "Now why don't you tell me what's got you yelling so damn loud?"

"Gordo it's Lizzie." Miranda said softly and hesitantly over the line.

"Now damn it Miranda we talked about this remember." said David starting to get angry "You know Lizzie is no longer a part of my life anymore nor do I want to have anything to do with her."

"Hey uhhh I think I need some coffee right now." said Rodney as he got up from his desk after realizing his partner might want to be alone for this call "Oh yeah coffee that's what I need alright," said Rodney as he was walking away.

"Gordo she's in trouble." said Miranda.

"Of course she is." said David rubbing his forehead. He was surprised at how fast all the pain,he had thought he had buried, could come back and attack him with a vengeance. "I wasn't good enough for her to love me back in college but as soon as she's in a little trouble, she wants to run to good old Gordo.He'll take care of it for her. Typical Lizzie selfishness!"

"Gordo since you cut her completely out of your life that day there is no way you could know this but," said Miranda as she hoped to make Gordo feel something once again. For she knew that ever since that awful day back in college Gordo had started becoming a very cold person "I know for a fact that not a day goes by that Lizzie doesn't regret the fact that she chose Kevin over you."

"Right Rand." said David sarcastically "She regretted it so much that she married the bastard a year and a half later!"

"Look Gordo I'm needing your help big time here. She's needing your help here." said Miranda.

"Look Miranda you know I love you and I'd do anything for you but this is Lizzie McGuire we're talking about here and I......"

"I'm calling in my favor." said Miranda suddenly interrupting him and using her ace in the hole and getting David attention very fast.

"Oh that's low Miranda very low!" sighed David knowing now he couldn't deny her anything. Because he knew he did owe her very big.

"That may be true Gordo." said Miranda herself sighing "But the truth is you owe me a big favor and I'm calling it in right now. And my favor is that I need you to get your ass out to my house as fast as you can."

"Alright Miranda I get off work in about another hour." said David not liking this one bit "I'll see about talking to my boss about some time off and than I'll be on my way out there."

"Thank you Gordo!" said Miranda happily over the phone "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome Miranda." said Gordo not liking this one bit "But can you at least tell me what the hell is going on here? What the hell kind of trouble has Lizzie gotten herself into, that requires that I come all the hell the way out there to California?"

"I'll explain it to you when you get here. Now hurry up and get here......." David could than hear Miranda start talking to someone from where she was on the other end of the line ".......look Gordo I have to go.Bye Gordo and thank you for doing this for her" said Miranda as she hung up the phone on David.

Oh hell what have I gotten myself into now, thought David as he held out and looked at the now buzzing phone in his hand 


	4. Headcases

"Could you please say that again?" asked Miranda in disbelief as she sat in the small office talking with the doctor who had earlier interrupted her phone call with Gordo.

"What I said Miss Sanchez is that it is my conclusion that your friend Lizzie is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." said Doctor Johnston as he looked at Miranda.

"But....but... " stammered Miranda in shock "Isn't that what soldiers who fight in wars suffer from?!"

"Yes, it is true that the study of soldiers who had suffered through horrible experiences during war time was how the syndrome was first discovered." said Dr. Johnston nodding his head "But the fact is that anyone not just soldiers can come down with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Anyone who has went through a very traumatic situation in his or her life can suffer from it. And it's starting to seem that since Lizzie has already went through years of suffering both physical and mental abuse by her husband she has already begin to show symptoms of it."

"What kind of symptoms are you talking about Doctor?" asked Miranda wondering with worry and with guilt over the fact that she might have had noticed the symptoms before in Lizzie and not known enough to have helped her.

"Typical symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder include episodes of repeated reliving of the trauma in intrusive flashback type memories or they may suffer from sever nightmares, which is a very common symptom. These sever nightmares have been known to lead to insomnia for the person suffering from them." said Dr. Johnston. "Other symptoms may include the person becoming numb to any emotions. Or the person may start to become detached or begin to distant themselves from family and friends.Drug and alcohol abuse is common and the person suffering might also have thoughts of suicide."

"Hold on a second here doctor." said Miranda as something came to her "The other doctor who examined Lizzie earlier said that when she tried to talk to her about what happened, she never said one word about what happened in the house tonight."

"That is correct Miss. Sanchez." said Dr. Johnston nodding his head again "I was in there with Doctor Curtis during Lizzie examination and Lizzie never answered any of Doctor Curtis questions."

"Than just how in the hell do you come to your conclusion that Lizzie is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder if she never talked to you?"

"Well you see Miss. Sanchez." said Dr. Johnston "One of the interesting things about the study of psychology is that sometimes it's not what a person says or does that is important, but what they don't say or don't do that is an indicator on what's wrong with them."

"Ok I get it now,but what can I do to help her Doctor?" asked Miranda "Because Lizzie is like a sister to me and so I'll do anything I can to help."

"That's good to hear." said Dr. Johnston smiling at Miranda "Because what Lizzie is going to need now more than anything is for the most important people in her life to love her and make her feel safe. But in the end she's probably going to need a good deal of therapy to also help her deal with this."

"Well, you can count on me doctor." said Miranda nodding "Because I meant what I said I'll do anything for her."

"Since you have been a big part of her life Miss. Sanchez you will be very instrumental in her recovery but...." said Dr. Johnston.

"But what?" asked Miranda detecting the doctor hesitation.

"I need to ask you this question Miss Sanchez and I need you to be truthful on it no matter how embarrassing you may think it to be to Lizzie." said Dr. Johnston.

"Ok doctor"

"Who is this Gordo that Lizzie been talking about?"

"It was a boy that Lizzie and I grew up with. His name is David Gordon and he,Lizzie and I were best friends growing up." said Miranda not holding anything back "Gordo was his nickname and for years he was madly in love with Lizzie but he never got the nerve up to tell her."

"So what happened between him and Lizzie?" asked Dr. Johnston.

"One night at a party during our sophmore year of college Gordo got the courage up to go find Lizzie and tell her how he felt about her." said Miranda not wanting to think about that night long ago.

"I'm taking it that it didn't go well for Mr. Gordon when he told Lizzie his feelings?" asked Dr. Johnston but already knowing the answer before he asked the question.

"No, it didn't." said Miranda shaking her head "Lizzie had just met Kevin her future husband a few months before the party and the party was their first night out as a couple.You see Lizzie can't handle alcohol very well and that night at the party she was loaded. So when Gordo found her and told her how he felt about her Lizzie freaked and accused him of being jealous of Kevin.She than went as far as to say the only reason he said he had feeling for her was the fact that he wanted to break her and Kevin up for his own selfish needs.Well after that they both begin to go at each other pretty rough saying some very hurtful things to one another.And than Lizzie...." Miranda paused for a second thinking back to that awful night in college.

"What did Lizzie say Miss.Sanchez?" asked Dr. Johnston.

"She told Gordo if he couldn't be happy for her and Kevin being together she didn't want to ever see him again.I know for a fact that Lizzie regretted saying it the next morning and would have told Gordo she was sorry,but by than it was to late.It seemed that Gordo had gotten it into his thick head to do what Lizzie said.We found out later from his roommate that after the party he had came back to his apartment and packed his bags.The next day he went to the registration office on campus and dropped out.Than before Lizzie or I could find him he just disappeared on us. It took me two whole years of non stop looking and harassing his parents before I finally found him living in Vegas."

"Well, whatever the past is between them he is instrumental in Lizzie recovery now." said Dr. Johnston.

"Why?" asked Miranda.

"For some reason known only to Lizzie,her mind has latched on to him as being the only safe and happy time in her life." said Dr. Johnston "So getting him here and having him spend time with her will be the best step in making her feel safe once again. So you see Miss Sanchez this young man Gordo will be our best hope in getting Lizzie out of the depressive state that she has fallen into."

"Than everything is going to end up perfect Doctor Johnston!" said Miranda smiling at the this news "Because Gordo was who I was on the phone with when you found me.And I've already talked him into coming out here. He should be at my house in about eleven or so hours."

"Well, whether or not everything is going to end up perfect is up to Mr. Gordon I'm afraid." said Dr. Johnston concerned "It's very obvious that Lizzie wants him close to her and may even want him back in her life. But what about Mr. Gordon? When he gets here will he put all his old feelings aside and be there to help Lizzie through this?"

"Oh don't have any fears about Gordo, Doctor Johnston" said Miranda still smiling "When he gets here he'll do his best to help Lizzie feel happy and safe."

Because if he doesn't and if he shows up here with an attitude I will most definitely kill him cop or no cop,thought Miranda.

MEANWHILE IN LAS VEGAS

"So California, huh?" Rodney asked David while the two of them were standing together outside in the driveway of David home. Rodney was leaned up against David prized '76 Ford Totino, watching his friend pack two bag into the back seat of it. "The land of earthquakes, Hollywood and the birth place of the oh so beautiful Angelina Jolie."

"Yep that's the place." said David turning to his friend after he placed his bags into the back seat "Are you sure you don't want to come along with me?" David asked with a raised eyebrow "I'm sure you and Miranda would have loads of fun together while we stay at her house."

"Did you sneak into the evidence locker and shoot up some of that heroin before we left work?!" asked Rodney with a shocked look on his face "Me and Sanchez not only in the same state but in the same town?! The same house?! Together?!" Rodney could only shake his head at that crazy idea "That's just a major disaster movie waiting to happen there."

"You know I just realized something?" David asked with a big grin spreading across his face. He knew his next words would going to really get his friend going "For two people who say they can't stand one another, you and Miranda sure do talk a whole lot about each another. Might start leading someone to thinking that you two have a thing for one another?"

"OH NO OH HELL NO!" said Rodney as he suddenly jumped up from where he was leaning with a look of pure horror on his face "There is no way in hell that I could ever have anything to do with that.....that....that.." sputtered Rodney lost for words"......that cut throat man hating feminist!"

"Miranda doesn't hate men." said David while laughing at the expression of outrage on Rodney face "I know that for a fact."

"Oh really." said Rodney with raised eyebrows and this time being the one with the big grin spreading across his face.

"No,no,no, I didn't mean it in that way." said David holding his arms out palms up in surrender "Miranda has been my best friend my entire life, so THAT is why I know that she dates guys!" said David pointing his finger at Rodney "And also don't even go there next time!"

"Ok,ok" laughed Rodney but than he got a serious look on his face or as close to a serious look that David had ever seen him get on his face outside of work "So this girl Lizzie,was she The One?"

"The One?" David asked in confusion.

"Yeah you know is she The One." asked Rodney "The one you should have chose, the one that got a way or maybe the one who broke your heart?"

"Ah, now I see what your getting at."said David frowning.

"Well, which one was she?"

"The last one." said David not really wanting to get into this conversation with his friend.

"Ohhh the one that broke your heart." said Rodney looking sympathetically at David "Those are always the worst ones of them all."

"Yeah they sure are and trust me she was the worst." said David opening his car door and sticking his hand out to Rodney "Well since I'm about to hit the road and on my way to visit a bad piece of my past,let me go ahead and give you the offical police speech now. While I'm gone I'm putting you in charge of the undercover unit."

"Oh goodie!" said Rodney rolling his eyes and shaking Davids hand "Since we're not on any case right now all that means is I have to do mine and than your share of the paperwork."

David only laughed as he got into his car, cranked it up and started gearing himself up for the long ten hour trip ahead of him.

"Good luck man and have a safe trip." said Rodney waving at him right before he headed to his car parked in David driveway.

It was after he was driving for a time along the desert landscape of Nevada before the situation really hit home for David. For the first time in seven years he was going to come face to face with Lizzie McGuire. And he was oh so not ready for that.


	5. Letting Lizzie Know

SAINT FRANCIS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL  
SAN FRANCISCO 8:30am

"Hi Miranda." Lizzie said in a quiet voice while looking down in shame when the doctors finally allowed Miranda into Lizzie room.

Without a second thought Miranda was at Lizzie side sitting down next to her on the bed.Miranda was shocked at the sight of all the bruises that covered the left side of Lizzie face,but she quickly wrapped her arms around her now softly crying friend.Holding her tight Miranda hugged her with all she had."I'm here for you hon." said Miranda softly "Whatever you need and what ever you need me to do, I'll do it for you."

As she held her now sobbing friend Miranda begin to speak softly into her ear hoping to calm her down "Everything is going to be alright hon." Miranda repeated over and over again while using her hand to gently stroke Lizzie long blonde hair.

After a few minutes of sobbing Miranda could start to feel Lizzie calming down some. When she noticed that Lizzie was still unable to look her in the eye, Miranda took her hand and put it under Lizzie chin and lifted it up so she could look into her eyes. "How are you doing sweetie?"

"Well, from what the doctors tell me I totally lost it and went psycho for a time." said Lizzie her face getting red from embarrassment. "They said I was wondering around town in the rain like some type of crazy person talking to myself."

"You didn't lose it or go crazy." said Miranda softly and smiling at her friend " You were in shock sweetie. Kevin put your life in danger when he attacked you. So your mind did what it had to do to survive. It shut down the conscious part of your mind and allowed another part of it to take over.A part that could help you fight back harder against him."

Miranda noticed the frightened look that started spreading across Lizzie face after the name Kevin had been spoken outloud.

"You don't have to worry about him every again, hon." said Miranda grinning from ear to ear very proud of her friend "The cops told me a few hours ago that they found Kevin still knocked out on the floor of your house just where you left him. The cops took him to another hospital to get checked out and now he's sitting in a jail cell waiting to get charged with assault and battery."

Miranda was overjoyed to see Lizzie start to calm down a little after hearing that.

"Will I have to testify against him?" asked Lizzie nervously "Or can he be charged without me doing that? I mean if I do that and he gets out! He may come after me again......"

"Ok first off sweetie that bastard won't ever come near you ever again!" said Miranda through clenched teeth as she pulled a sheet of paper out of her jacket pocket and handing it to Lizzie to see "I got a TRO for you while you were in here asleep."

"A TRO?" asked Lizzie confused as she tried to read the legal document, but failed to understand any of it.

"TRO stands for Temporary Restraining Order." said Miranda explaining the document that Lizzie was holding in her hand "It's an emergency order that will keep Kevin away from you until we can get a full Restraining Order hearing in front of a judge today."

"But how did you even get this one?" asked Lizzie still confused "I mean it was night when I was put in here."

"I called a friend of mine by the name of Christie Ryan. She's a judge who works the night shift down at the courthouse. "said Miranda smiling "She owed me a big favor after I got her son out of trouble with the law last year. So after my call she had her aide do the paperwork, she signed it and than had it sent over here to me."

"Oh ok." said Lizzie softly.

"Now I talked to the doctors earlier and they said they will allow you to check out of here sometime this afternoon.So after I get you out of here,me and you need to head to the courthouse." said Miranda "We'll file charges on Kevin for assault, have a full restraining order issued on his ass and than have you file for divorce." Miranda took a close look at Lizzie before saying "You do want a divorce don't you?"

"Yes," said Lizzie in a voice that was stronger than she had used in years "I want a divorce."

"That's my girl! I'm proud of you!" said Miranda smiling as she took Lizzie hand into hers "I'll contact the best divorce lawyer in my firm and have him get to work cleaning Kevin out of everything he owns."

Now here comes the big news and I hope she takes it well, thought Miranda taking a deep breath to gather her courage.

"Speaking of favors." said Miranda letting the smile on her face grow wider "Someone else who owes me a big one is coming here. And he's coming here just to see you. He coming because he wants to help you through all of this." Miranda watched as a puzzled look began to spread across Lizzie face. Ok here goes nothing, thought Miranda. "Gordo is coming here to see you."

Miranda was a little shocked when she saw how pale Lizzie face became and at how panicked she looked again upon hearing this news.

"Lizzie hon are you ok?" asked Miranda very concerned.

"Gordo?!...he's coming here?!.....He's going to ......I mean.... I can't let....Oh God I can't let Gordo see me like this!" Lizzie started stuttering. She was starting to freak at the thought that Gordo was going to come here and quite possibly see how bad her life had turned out.Lizzie turned her face away from Miranda in shame.

"Sweetie?" Miranda said as she took Lizzie by the chin once again and turned her back around to face her "Gordo is coming here to help you through this because he still cares about you."

"Why?" came the quiet question from Lizzie.

"Why what hon?" asked Miranda with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why should he still care about me." Lizzie asked with tears rolling down her cheeks "I was never good to him. I broke his heart,yelled at him and told him I never wanted to see him again. So why would he care enough about me to want to come here and help me?"

"Because no matter how angry you think he is at you or no matter how angry HE thinks he is at you, I know for a fact that deep down he still cares about you." explained Miranda "And that's why he's coming."

"I thought you said he was coming here because he owes you a favor?" asked Lizzie with what Miranda could have sworn was an almost smirk on her face.

"Well, there is that too." said Miranda who than took a look at her watch "Look sweetie Gordo will be at my house in about an hour. I need to leave you so I can head over there to meet him." Miranda watched as Lizzie only nodded "I'll be back here for you later in the day when they let you out. And than after we get everything done at the courthouse I'll take you to my home where you'll be staying from now on."

"And than I can see Gordo?" Lizzie asked in a soft voice and with a smile starting to spread across her face.

"Yeah than you can see Gordo." said Miranda smiling back at her.


	6. Gordo Is Here

"Thank God you're finally here, Gordo!" exclaimed Miranda as she threw open her front door and grabbed David up in a huge bear hug. She than proceeded to pull him out of the rain and into her home.

"Gees Rand your acting like I'm here to save the world or something," said David rolling his eyes but with a huge smile on his face as he hugged his best friend "But it is good to see you anyway."

"Come on Gordo take off that wet jacket and let me hang it up for you." said Miranda as she broke the hug and took the aforementioned jacket from David.

After hanging up Gordo jacket Miranda ushered him into the living room and told him to sit down in the nearby chair. As she watched him Miranda couldn't help but notice and not for the first time at how much Gordo had changed since their childhood days. He had, had a nice growth spurt in high school that had gotten rid of his notorious short stature. He now stood at a respectable five feet eleven inches. His many years of working out at the gym and working as a cop had put some very hard and toned muscles on him. But to Miranda the biggest difference in her old childhood friend had to be his hair. Gone was his infamous mop of curly hair that had once adorned his head and in it's place was a nice, flat military style buzz cut.

"Are you still hung up over my hair?" asked David smiling as he saw the way Miranda was staring at him.

"I'm sorry, Gordo" said Miranda as she shook her head at him while still staring at his head "But I still can't get over the fact that you look like a Marine!"

David ran his hand over his head and laughed "Look woman you try living in Vegas with a head full of hair when it's the middle of summer and it's a hundred and twenty degrees outside in the shade."

"That's ok I think I'll just stay right here in San Francisco and live through the rain and earthquakes." said Miranda laughing but than realized she was being a bad host "Gordo can I get you anything? A coke or maybe some coffee?"

"I just got off from working a long shift at the police station and than I had to drive for over ten hours to get here." said David "What I need now is many hours of non interrupted sleep. On second thought I think I would rather have an explanation on what the hell I'm doing here ?"

"Ok first off Gordo...." started Miranda getting ready to let him know the facts about Lizzie.

"Hold it! Hold it!" said David holding up his hand interrupting Miranda "When the hell are you going to start calling me David? You know David, my real name? The name which I go by now?"

"Never!" said Miranda smiling "I don't care what everybody else calls you. To me you'll always will be Gordo."

"Ok if you insist I guess I can live with that." said David sighing but still smiling at her.

"Now like I was saying GORDO before I was so rudely interrupted," said Miranda "First off I think you should know that I haven't told Lizzie anything about what happened to you last year."

"Why not? It's not like it was some big secret" asked David confused "Just about everybody else knows about it."

"Oh yeah I could just imagine how bad Lizzie would have reacted if I had told her all about what happen to you last year!" said Miranda as she than stood up,put her hands on her hips and proceeded to speak in an air head voice "Oh hi Lizzie, how are you doing today? Have you found any interesting recipes that I can use? Oh yeah by the way Gordo got shot in the chest on a drug bust that went bad. And than he spent six hours on the operating table where he almost died!"

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" said David smiling "Oh yeah by the way it was seven hours on the operating table and according to the doctor who worked on me my heart stop once so I was actually clinically dead for about half a minute."

"Damn it Gordo that's not in the least bit funny!" said Miranda narrowing her eyes as she stared at him in anger "And if Lizzie ever found out on how close you came to dying that day she would be consumed with guilt.So that is why at this important time in her recovery she must never ever hear about it!"

"Sorry Rand" said David as he subconsciously ran his hand over his chest and the many scars that now crisscrossed it.

"How are you doing with that by the way?" asked Miranda in concern as she caught Gordo hand movement.

"It only hurts when it rains." said David quickly putting his hand down by his side "Which luckily never happens much in Vegas."

There was about a half a second of uncomfortable silence between the two before David spoke again.

"Miranda can you now please tell me what the hell is going on with Lizzie?!" David asked in frustration "And why is it that whatever the hell she's gotten herself involved in required that I had to drive all the way out here to see her?!"

So after that little outburst Miranda let Gordo in on everything that had happened. The beatings and the mental and physical abuses the doctors said that Lizzie had went through at the hands of Kevin. The fact that Lizzie was now in the hospital and how her and Lizzie were planning on going to the courthouse to file for a restraining order against Kevin. But most importantly Miranda told him that while there Lizzie was also going to file and get a divorce from Kevin. As her story came to an end Miranda was surprised at the lack of emotions that showed on Gordo face. She had half expected for Gordo to jump up out of his chair in anger and demand to know where Kevin was so he could go and take care of him once and for all. But to her ever lasting shock Gordo was just sitting there looking at her with a somewhat calm look on his face.

"Well, Gordo?!" Miranda asked in an angry tone when she finished her story.

"Well, what?" asked David in confusion as he shrugged his shoulders "I've yet to hear one word on what all of this has to do with me?"

"Damn it Gordo didn't you hear one word I just said to you?!" shouted Miranda in anger.

"Yeah I heard you." said David nonchalantly "Don't get me wrong I'm sorry all of that bad stuff happened to her but Miranda I see that that type of stuff everyday at work.So I still don't understand just what any of this has to do with me?"

"Her doctors told me just today that Lizzie wants you here and also he said you were instrumental in her recovery." said Miranda trying her best to stay calm "And that's why you're here."

"Me?" asked David in shock with his eyebrows raised "I'M instrumental in HER recovery? Please excuse me if I'm wrong here Miranda but the last time I saw her Blonde Highness she specifically told me she never wanted to see me again! For the rest of her life I might add?!"

"Damn it Gordo you know she was drunk that night and never meant what she said!" shouted Miranda "But before she could find you and apologize, you ran off to hide in that roach infested motel room in Vegas.You know the one that I found you in two years later!"

"Don't go there, Rand!" said David sternly "My coming here now repays that favor you did. And remember we made a promise to one another that, that day would never be mentioned again."

"Ok look Gordo here's the facts." said Miranda "You are here now because Lizzie is in a very bad state right now and she needs you. She's extremely frightened and badly needs your help as she goes through all of this. The doctor that I spoke to said that her mind is in a very fragile and delicate state right now. He also said that for some reason Lizzie has decided that in order for her to feel safe again she needs you here to be with her."

"Me to be here with her?" exclaimed David shocked at that statement "Miranda you do know that I do have a life and a very important job back in Vegas? I can't just drop everything to stay out here for an indefinite length of time!"

"Now you listen to me David Gordon, because I'm only going to say this once!" Miranda said angrily and through clenched teeth "You will do whatever it takes to help Lizzie get through this! And you will do this because of what I did for you that day at that motel room. You owe me your life and so to pay me back for that you will do whatever it takes to give Lizzie back hers! Do we have an understanding here or not?!"

David could only nod his head after Miranda outburst.

"Good" said Miranda as she smiled and went over to kiss her friend on the cheek "Now you go up to my guest room and get a few hours of sleep. I'm going to go get Lizzie now and take her to the courthouse. After you get up and we get done with everything at the courthouse I want you meet us at Marino Italian restaurant at 7pm."

"Ok Miranda I guess I can call my Captain and put in for a little vacation time." said David sighing a little "I do have a lot of vacation time built up.But are you sure having me here is a good idea and more importantly are you sure all of this is going to work?"

"Oh it will work Gordo." said Miranda as she headed toward her front door "Because there is no way in hell I will let it go any other way!"

And with that Miranda was out the door and heading back to the hospital.

(So in the next chapter of Getting Back What Was Lost we will have the reunion between David Gordon and Lizzie McGuire)


	7. Reunion

MARINO ITALIAN RESTAURANT

"Miranda?"

"Yeah sweetie?"asked Miranda as she looked up from her menu to see Lizzie sitting across the table from her looking worried.

"Are you positive Gordo going to come?" Lizzie asked in a soft and hesitant voice.

"Yes, sweetie Gordo told me he'd be here." said Miranda rolling her eyes.Lizzie had only asked her that same question about a million times already.

"He promised you he'd be here right?" asked Lizzie.

"Yes, sweetie he promised me," sighed Miranda "And Gordo has always kept his promises to me so he'll be here."

"Well than where is he, Miranda? Why isn't he here yet?" asked Lizzie as she quickly turned in her chair and looked back toward the front door of the restaurant, when the sound of it opening reached them.

Miranda smirk at the way Lizzie continued to stay turned around in her seat, still staring at the front door of the restaurant. Miranda couldn't help but notice that every time the restaurants front door would open Lizzie would turn around in her seat and look to see who it was coming in. And since Marino was very popular and always very crowded, Lizzie had done a lot of turning to see who was coming in the door. And every time the person coming in turned out to not be Gordo, Lizzie would turn back forward in her seat to say the same thing over and over again. And once again when she turned back around in her seat Lizzie said the exact same thing as before.

"He's not coming Miranda." Lizzie said in a sad voice as she turned back to look at her friend.

"Lizzie damn girl would you please just relax and listen to me! When your old pal Miranda says Gordo will be here, you should believe her!" laughed Miranda as she smiled at her friend and than took another sip of her white wine "If I tell you Gordo will be here, he'll be here."

"Than why is he not here yet?" asked Lizzie in a pleading and sad voice as she looked down first at her lap and than back up at Miranda with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"The reason he probably isn't here yet is because he still has oh..." Miranda took a second to look at watch ".....about two more minutes before he is suppose to be here."

But unwilling to admitted it to the already upset Lizzie,Miranda herself was getting a tad nervous over the fact that Gordo wasn't here yet. Once or twice the thought that Gordo might have said "oh the hell with it" and headed back home to Vegas had crossed Miranda mind. She would never mention this to Lizzie but the thought was there. So Miranda just took another sip of her white wine and was silently thinking basicly the same thought Lizzie was.

'Gordo where the hell are you?!'

But as soon as that thought went through her head Miranda looked up at the entrance of the restaurant and smiled at what or more like who she saw there.

"What? What is it Miranda?" asked Lizzie confused after seeing the smile start to spread across Miranda face.

"Gordo is here that's what." was all Miranda said pointing toward the front door.

"Where!" Lizzie said in a nervous and excited voice as she turned to look, her heart beating a hundred beats per second.

"He's up at the front door." said Miranda.

Lizzie looked at the entrance but she couldn't find Gordo anywhere.The only people she could see up front was some good looking guy with short hair talking to the hostess. The only man at the front that Lizzie could see might not have been Gordo but he was something nice to look at.He was wearing a long black leather duster, a very expensive looking green sweater and he had on a pair of skin tight blue jeans that hugged his body in all the right places. Lizzie turned back to look at Miranda with a puzzled look on her face. "Where do you see him Miranda?"

"At the front door like I told you." Miranda said laughing pointing her finger back in the direction of Gordo.

"But Miranda," said Lizzie in confusion as she turned to look at the direction of the front door again and than back to Miranda"the only person at the front door is the hostess and that young buffed up hottie she's talking to."

"Uh Lizzie," said Miranda trying to hold back the laughter but failing "that young buffed up hottie as you so nicely put it IS Gordo."

This time Miranda did totally lose it when Lizzie turned back to look at where Gordo was standing up front and than back to Miranda with a shocked look on her face.Miranda still laughing stood up and waved at Gordo to get his attention. While sitting back down Miranda watched as Gordo and the hostess turned to look in their direction.After the hostess had smiled and nodded at him Gordo started heading toward their table.

But before Gordo got there Miranda turned to Lizzie with a huge smile on her face "Lizzie my dear you might want to pick your jaw up off the floor before Gordo gets here. He might trip over it if you don't." Miranda laughed again when Lizzie shot her a dirty look and clamped her jaw shut so fast that Miranda was sure Lizzie must have broke some teeth.

"Hey Miranda." said David as he reached the table.

"Hi Gordo" said Miranda "Drag up a chair and join us would you." Miranda smile got bigger when she realized that Gordo had noticed the way she had managed to fix it so no matter where he sat at the table he would be sitting close to Lizzie.Miranda held her breath a little as she watched Gordo take a deep breath and than turn toward Lizzie.

"Hello Lizzie."

David watched as Lizzie first looked him in the eyes but she soon lost the courage and looked back down at her lap. A second later her gaze raised back up and settled somewhere along his chest.

"Hello Gordo how are you?"

"I'm doing ok." said David giving Lizzie a smile that shocked both her and Miranda when they saw it"I'm still a little sleepy from the drive here but ok nonetheless."

"You know I'm sure you two kids have a lot of catching up to do.So why don't I just run over there to the bar and grab me another glass of wine." said Miranda as she stood up from the table "Now you kids just talk amongst yourselves peaceably until I get back."

David watched Miranda until she reached the bar area of the restaurant and was out of sight. "Subtle isn't she?" said David as he turned back around to face Lizzie only to find her now staring at him.

"What?" asked David as he watched as Lizzie began to turn a nice shade of red.

"Ohhh I'm sorry Gordo." stammered Lizzie "I don't mean to stare but it's just uhhhh well you've changed. What I mean is you look so much different than the last time I saw you."

"It's the hair right?" said David as he ran his hand over his shaved head and letting the fact that she called him Gordo instead of David go by "Everybody seems to want to talk about my new hairstyle."

"Well, that's part of it." said Lizzie now smiling. She was so happy that not only was Gordo here with her but he was joking around with her just like the old days when they were kids."You've also buffed up a whole lot." Lizzie started blushing red again after saying that."And your running around wearing leather!" said Lizzie looking at the coat he was wearing.

"Yeah I've changed a little since the last time we've seen one another." said David.

"Gordo about that." said Lizzie as she fought hard to holdback the tears of guilt that were about to spill over "About what I said to you that night at the party.I am so sorry and you must know I never meant any........."

"Look Lizzie" said David suddenly interrupting her "I've been sitting in my car out in the parking lot for the last thirty minutes thinking about what happened to us all those years ago."

"You have?" Lizzie asked feeling even more nervous now.

"Yes, I have." said David nodding "and I've come to a conclusion that it would be stupid for us to sit around here holding grudges and dwelling on the bad stuff that happened between us in the past."

Lizzie was totally speechless at what she heard and could only look at Gordo in complete shock.She was having a hard time believing it but it looked to her like Gordo was about to offer her a clean slate on their relationship?

"So what do you say Lizzie?" asked Gordo looking her in the eye and placing his hands on the table. "Shall we try to put all that bad stuff from our past behind us and move on so we can help you get through this rough shit your going through now. We might not ever get back what we had as kids but whatever comes of this has to be a hell of a lot better than what we have going between us now."

"Yes, Gordo." said Lizzie softly with the tears now slowly rolling from her eyes as she reached across the table andplaced her hand over Gordo's "I'd very much like for us to do that."

And Miranda watching from where she was standing in the bar let a big smile spread across her face.She couldn't hear what was being said but when she saw Lizzie place her hand on top of Gordo's and when she noticed the smiles Lizzie and Gordo were giving one another from across the table,Miranda wanted to jump for joy.


	8. Morning Info

Thanks to all who review this story.Sorry it's taken awhile to get back to it.Like I said I'm working six days a week twelve hours a day right now.So I'm mostly only eating and sleeping with the few hours I have off.But I worked on the new chapter here some and came up with this.Hope you like because now I'm going to sleep.lol

It was somewhere around midmorning and Miranda was sitting at her kitchen table drinking some coffee and reading the paper. It had been two days since Gordo and Lizzie reunion that night at the restaurant and Miranda was nothing but ecstatic. Not only had Gordo and Lizzie been getting along since that night but the two of them have been practically spending every waking moment of their days together. Just last night the three of them had rented a crap load of movies and ate a ton of junk food while watching them. They all had a lot of fun and it made them feel like kids again.Miranda couldn't help but notice how Lizzie was practically holding onto Gordo for dear life through the whole horror movie that Gordo had picked for them to watch.

Hearing Lizzie laughter coming down the stairs Miranda looked up and smiled when she saw her blonde best friend coming down the steps. Miranda watched also as an embarrassed looking Gordo came into sight and followed Lizzie down the stairs.Gordo had managed to get himself dressed and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a nice black sweater.Lizzie on the other hand was still wearing her sweat pants and her favorite sleep shirt. The one that had the words 'Why Yes Blondes Do Have More Fun' written across it. Once again noticing Gordo embarrassment and how hard Lizzie was laughing, Miranda interest was peaked.

"Oh God Gordo please tell me you're making this up?!" Lizzie said letting out a snort that sounded something like a person who couldn't breath because they were laughing so hard. In fact that was what Lizzie was actually doing. She was laughing so hard tears were running down her cheeks.

"See I knew I shouldn't have told you that story!" said David frowning and pointing a finger at Lizzie "Because I knew if I did all you'd do was start laughing and make fun of me!"

"I am sorry Gordo." said Lizzie still laughing "Just the thought of you on stage and dancing......" Finally it was to much for Lizzie as she fell down on the kitchen table chair, laid her head down on the table and begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"What the hell has you laughing so much McGuire?" asked Miranda her interested definitely perked now after hearing the words stage and dancing.

"Gordo.....stripper.....worked......in Vegas!" Lizzie spit out between laughs only raising her head up from the table for a second to say the words.

"DAVID GORDON!!" Miranda shouted her jaw on the floor and her eyes went wide open in shock "You worked as a stripper?!"

"NO, YES, NO!" said David shaking his head with red touching his cheeks "It's a long story and it's no way like the way it sounds."

"Ok first off the answer to whether or not you were a stripper is either yes or no, not both." said Miranda "And second if you didn't work as a stripper than how come your blushing as red as an apple?"

Dear God I am blushing!, thought David as he felt the heat on his face. I'm an undercover cop who sees and deals with things that would make most people in this world sick. So why is it that when I'm with these two women I start blushing like some naive Sunday school teacher.

"Alright mister!" said Miranda motioning for Gordo to sit down next to her "If you didn't work as a stripper than why did Lizzie just say you did?"

"Look it's very simple and so not what you think." said David while sitting down at the table and fighting the urge to bang his head against the table "Back in Vegas we suspected a strip club of supplying cocaine out on the street but were never able to catch them doing it. We never saw anything with surveillance nor were we able to set up a buy from them in hopes of busting them. So for a time we were stumped on how to get the goods on them. That was until my Captain decided to try to get a man inside the club and since the club was looking for a new dancer at the time he thought that would be the best way to get a man inside."

"And?" asked Miranda probing Gordo on with his story. She so wanted to know because she could see Lizzie out of the corner of her eye and the girl was still laughing.

"And" sighed David "Since Rodney and I are the two most uhhhhh...." David stopped for a second to find the best way to say it"....best in shape men on our team the Captain made us go and try out for the stripper part. They hired Rodney for the job but yes I did have to get up on stage and uhhhh...move my stuff you might say for the audition."

Miranda had just taken a sip of her coffee and almost choked on it when she heard the dreaded R word. David now was the one laughing as Miranda had to take a second to catch her breath before saying "RODNEY!! That knuckle dragging Neanderthal that you call a partner worked as a stripper?!"

"Yep he was the one they hired. But he never actually got on stage and danced, because he found where they hid the drugs first." said David who than got a wicked glint in his eyes "But Miranda I'm sure that if you'd like him too Rodney wouldn't mind putting on a private show just for you."

This time it was Gordo who got to laugh when Miranda was the one starting to turn red.

"WHAT?!" shouted Miranda shaking her head "I think I'd rather become a chaste nun than have anything even remotely sexual with that moron!"

Uh huh David thought to himself knowing better but didn't say it outloud. Miranda my old pal I do believe you do protest to much.

But it was neither Gordo or Miranda who was the one who spoke and put their foot in their mouth while doing it. That honor was left just to Lizzie.

"Gordo as a stripper now that's just to funny." said Lizzie "I'd have like to have seen that."

Both Miranda and David turned in their seats to look at her with smirks on their faces.

"Oh really?" both David and Miranda said at the same time.

Now Lizzie was the one turning beat red from embarrassment. Lizzie slapped her hands over her mouth and mumbled through them."Oh my God please tell me I didn't just say that out loud?"

"You sure did girlfriend." laughed Miranda noticing how Gordo was again looking embarrassed after Lizzie comment. So I guess Mister I'm So Over Her might not be so over her as he thinks he is. Miranda was now starting to get more and more happy about this situation the three of them were now in.

"So Miranda what are you and Lizzie planning for today?" asked David in a desperate attempt to change the subject off him.

"Well, I took sometime off from work and I hoped that the three of us could just hang out and do stuff together like we use to do as kids." said Miranda.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." said Lizzie looking at Gordo with a silent plea that he would join them and do it because he wanted to go not because she wanted him too.

"Sure you guys can count me in." said David getting a smile from both women after saying it.

"Alright but before we do anything or go anywhere I need to take a quick shower first." said Lizzie as she jumped up from the table and started upstairs for the bathroom.

Miranda smiled as she noticed how Gordo watched Lizzie as she went all the way up the stairs."Gordo." said Miranda but not getting his attention "Gordo!" said Miranda waving her hand in his face causing him to swing around to face her.

"What Sanchez?"

"I was just wondering where do you think we should go today?" said Miranda still smiling.

"This is yours and Lizzie town Miranda." said David shrugging his shoulders "I don't care where we go or what we do."

"Ok but before we do anything today I do need to swing by the county jail and drop these divorce papers off on Kevin ass." said Miranda opening up her ever present briefcase and pulling out a legal folder full of papers.

"Oh no" said David taken the folder from Miranda and letting loose with a big smile that held no humor in it what so ever "You must let me have the pleasure of doing that.I was planning on having a long talk with our friend Mr.Tyler anyway."

"Gordo" said Miranda warningly knowing what Gordo was now capable of when he was mad at someone.

"Don't worry Miranda I won't kill him, maim him or anything bad like that." said David as he got up and headed back for the door. "Well maybe I won't maim him to much." said David as he stopped at the door to put on his coat "You and Lizzie meet me in about an hour at that new huge mall that you drug me to the last time I was here. I'll be there waiting for you in front of the shoe store for I know that's where you two will want to go first." David opened the door and turned to look back at Miranda still with that no happiness smile on his face "I'll be along shortly after I drop this papers off to my old pal Kevin.And than after I do that I'm going to have a nice man to man talk with him."

"Oh hell" muttered Miranda as she watched Gordo shut the door, get in his car and start down the road.

TBC


	9. Gordo Is Laying Down Some New Rules

"Morning" said David as he approached the sergeant manning the front desk of the county courthouse lockup area.

"Morning sir" said the sergeant looking up at from his mounds of paperwork "Is there something I can help you with?"

Yeah, I'm Detective David Gordon, Las Vegas Vice Squad." David held up his badge and his policeman ID card so the sergeant could see them.

"Isn't that a contradiction?" the sergeant asked David without missing a beat as he took David's, ID from him.

"I beg your pardon?" asked David.

"How can you be a vice officer in Vegas when just about everything is legal there?" asked the sergeant with a smile as he checked over David's, ID.

"Well, that is true," said David laughing at that particular old police joke concerning the Las Vegas police force. "The reason I'm here is because I called you guys a few minutes ago to tell you I would be here to drop off some legal paperwork to one of your prisoners."

"Oh yes" said the sergeant nodding his head and going through some of the paperwork in front of him "Your here to see and drop off some legal paperwork to uhhhhh...." the sergeant continued to shuffle through some papers before finding the one he was looking for and glancing back up at David ".....prisoner 1387206 one Kevin Tyler."

"That's him," said David nodding his head yes as he took his policeman's ID back from the sergeant.

"We got him waiting for you in an interrogation room in the back." said the sergeant using one hand to point toward one of the doors behind him and using the other to push the button to buzz David in "Go on ahead Detective and go on back."

"Thanks" said David as he walked to and through the door heading back toward the lock down area. David walked down a hallway until coming to a police officer hidden behind a Plexiglas and steel bar cage. David once again took out his wallet that held his badge and ID card and laid it up against the glass for the man to see. "Detective Gordon here to see prisoner Kevin Tyler."

David watched as the man took out a large clipboard that was on the desk and started to check out the list of authorized names that was on it.

"Here we go." said the officer after finding David's name on the list "Detective Gordon"

"You can go right on back sir." said the officer as he slid a small narrow box out from the wall in front of David "That is right after you check your gear in."

Knowing the procedure David pulled his M9 9 mm Beretta out of it's holster and laid it down in the tray along side his badge and ID card. While the guard inside the booth was checking his weapon and identification in David put his John Hancock down on the sign in sheet,took the visitor name tag given to him by the guard and let another guard check the legal folder he was carrying for contraband.

"Ok Detective" said the guard as he buzzed David in through the locked door and pointed toward the deputy that had checked the folder "Officer Jones here will take you to where the prisoner is."

"Right this way Sir." said the young cop as he handed David the folder back and than started walking down the corridor. They had walked about hallway down the hallway when they reached a door marked IR7(intergattion room 7)

"Here you are sir." said the deputy turning to David "I'll be right outside here if you need me for anything."

"Thanks" said David as he opened the door, stepped inside the room and found the man he came looking for sitting at the only table in the room.

David stood there for a moment looking at the orange jumpsuit clad man. It had been six years since David had seen Kevin but the bastard sure hadn't changed much since college. Except for that big bandage covering that cut on the side of his head, thought David smiling a little at the pride he felt over how Lizzie had stood up for herself.

"Hello Kevin." said David as he shut the door behind him,never taken his eyes off the man the whole time.

"Do I know you?" asked Kevin looking up at David and giving him the once over.

"Geez Kevin you're really hurting my feelings here." said David given the man a smile that resembled that of a great white shark fixing to munch down on it's prey" I know it's been over six years since you saw me last but I at least thought you would remember me."

David watched as Kevin looked him over given him the once over. David could tell the instant that Kevin figured out who he was by the look of contempt that quickly came onto the man's face.

"Gordon" said Kevin snidely." I should have known you'd be the first person Lizzie would go running to."

"Actually Lizzie went to Miranda first. And it was Miranda who sent me here to give you this." said David as he walked up to the table and chunked the legal folder down on the table in front of Kevin.

"What the hell is this?" said Kevin as he opened the folder and started to read through it.

"It's your divorce papers, Kevin." said David still standing by the table.

"DIVORCE!!" shouted Kevin as he slammed the folder back down on the table and glared at David again "What the hell are you talking about Gordon?" the sneer coming back on Kevin's face "You some type of legal gopher for Sanchez now?"

"No Kevin I don't work for Mirainda." said David "I'm a cop now."

"A cop?!" said Kevin this time with the sneer off his face replaced with a look of surprise.

"That's right. I'm a detective assigned to the Las Vegas Vice Task Force now." said David.

"Well, I don't really give a fuck what you are!" said Kevin sliding the folder back across the table at David and crossing his arms across his chest "I'm not going to be signing any papers and given that bitch a divorce! And I don't care what that spick lawyer friend of hers says I........"

But that was all Kevin was able to get out of his mouth before he soon found himself catapulted out of his chair and slammed hard against the wall that was behind him.

"Now you listen to me you sorry bastard!" hissed David his face an inch away from Kevin's and his hand wrapped around Kevin's neck cutting off much ofhis air supply "You will NEVER EVER call Lizzie or Miranda those names again! Do I make myself clear?!" David watched as Kevin's red face nodded the best that it could under the circumstances. "Good" said David backing his face away from Kevin a little but not taken his hand or the pressure off the man throat "And don't worry about signing any papers because of right now yours and Lizzie marriage is over. Kaput, done with, finished. Do you get what I'm driving at?"asked David right before letting go of Kevin.

Kevin slumped against the wall breathing in large amounts of oxygen. After a couple of gulps Kevin looked up at David. "What the hell do you mean mine and Lizzie marriage is over?! I didn't sign any damn divorce papers!"

David let his grin spread back across his face "You can think Miranda for that.She had a judge sign an Ex Parte divorce order on your ass."

"An ex....what?" asked Kevin confused.

"An Ex Parte." said David taken a step toward Kevin and getting a cheap thrill out of the way the man took a quick step back away from him "It's an emergency divorce that can be granted immediatly by a judge if he or she finds that one of the people in the marriage maybe at risk to physical violence. And since you put Lizzie in the hospital and have done that many times in the past the judge issued the order. You and Lizzie are now divorced.Case closed."

"But...I...didn't...what I mean....." stuttered Kevin as he sat back down in his seat at the table.

"The Ex Parte order is also why you were denied bail." said David.

"WHAT?" shouted Kevin throwing his head up to look at David.Ever since his arraignment Kevin had been wondering why he had been ordered held without bail.

"Miranda went before the judge in charge of your case and had you declared a threat to Lizzie." said David proudly "And in doing so the judge declared that you were to be held without bail."

After hearing that it wasn't long before that pissed off look came back over Kevin's face again "Those bitchs!They can't do this to me!"

David moved just as fast as he did the last time.He grabbed the back of Kevin's head and shoved down hard given it a good bounce off the steel table.

"OW!!!" shouted Kevin grabbing his head at the spot that had hit the table, which also was the spot where the stitches from Lizzie blow were also "What the hell was that for?" Kevin asked looking up at David.

"What the hell did I just get through telling you about calling Lizzie and Miranda those names."said David glaring down at Kevin.

"Right" muttered Kevin looking down at the table and actually looking chastised "Sorry"

"Now before I leave you Kevin let's just get one thing straight" said David picking up the folder off the desk and pulling some paperwork out of it "This...." said David handing some sheets to Kevin "Is a new and current restraining order that orders you to have no contact with Lizzie and for you to stay the hell away from her if or when you get out of jail. In fact not only do I want you to stay the hell away from Lizzie I want you also to stay the hell away from Miranda at all times.That is except for all normal legal stuff when your around her with your lawyer. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes" said Kevin wincing a little at the way David was still glaring at him.

"Good, now this....." said David sliding the rest of the folder over to Kevin "....is all the paperwork you are supposed to get concerning yours and Lizzie divorce. You can let your lawyer see it and he can contact Miranda law firm whenever he wants. Than all of them can get together and do their lawyer double talk on who's getting what from the divorce."

"But before I go Kevin I want to make one thing crystal clear." David waited to the man looked him in the eye "I'm watching out for Lizzie and Miranda now. And if you try anything or if anything happens to them I'm going to come gunning for you. And when I'm done with you the coroner will have to do a DNA test on your remains to found out who you are." David walked to the door but stopped to take one last look back at Kevin "That is IF they were to ever find what was left of your ass."

David opened the door and walked out into the hall where the Deputy Jones was waiting.

"He's all yours now." said David jerking his thumb toward the room and started to walk back to the booth to collect his gun and badge.

TBC

So what do you think? I kind of had to rush this due to Christmas.So if it stinks please don't slam me to hard.


	10. A Fun Night At Home For Lizzie and Gordo

It was later in the night that David had paid Kevin his little visit and had later met Lizzie and Miranda at the mall. Miranda had went out to a dinner party that her law firm was hosting and so that had left David and Lizzie alone together for the first time since David had arrived there. The two old friends had ordered some pizza for supper and had sat down and watched some tv. But now the two were sitting at Miranda kitchen table, drinking some wine and going through some shoe boxes full of Lizzie's old photographs.

"Hey Gordo do you remember this one?" Lizzie asked laughing as she pulled the old photograph out of the shoe box that was sitting in front of her and held it up for David to see.

"Oh God!" moaned David as he took the photo from Lizzie and looked at it. It was the one where he was dressed as Elvis competing against Tudgeman in the Science Olympics back in junior high.

"Please tell me you're going to let me have this so I can burn it?" begged David as he shook his head in disbelief as he looked back and forth at Lizzie and the photo.

"OH NO!" laughed Lizzie as she yanked the photo out of David hand "This has always been one of my all time favorite photographs of you."

"Fine" said David smiling as he reached into the shoe box that was in front of him and took out a photo holding it up "Than I guess I'll just hold on to this here photo of you."

"Which one of me is it?" asked Lizzie glaring at David not liking the smug smile that was starting to spread across her friends face.

"Oh it just happens to be a photo of you that day you came to school running off at the mouth about recycling while wearing that very fashionable burlap dress." said David.

"Uh no you cannot have that!" shouted Lizzie shaking her head vehemently trying to take the photo from Gordo.

"Alright than McGuire" said David as he kept moving his arm around so Lizzie couldn't get a hold of the photo "How about we make a trade here? The photo your holding for the photo I'm holding?"

"Alright deal" said Lizzie.

The two than hesitatingly passed the two photos to one another and when they had their hands on their respective photos the two of them both started laughing.

"Man would you look at that head of hair I use to have." said David shaking his head as he looked at the photo "It looks like there's a brown bush growing out of the top of my head."

"Who cares about that." said Lizzie holding up her photo for David to see again "Look at this....this...thing that I once called a dress. Can you believe that I actually showed up at school wearing that thing!?"

"Yes you looked so fashionable." said David laughing.

"Ha ha." said Lizzie sticking her tongue out at David.It was than that Lizzie noticed that hers and Gordo's wine glasses were empty.

"You want some more wine Gordo?" asked Lizzie as she got up to grab the bottle of red wine out of the fridge.

"Sure thanks" said David handing her his glass but not looking up as he continued to go through his box full of old photos.

"Not a problem." said Lizzie as she started to refill their two glasses.For it really wasn't a problem for her. The whole day she had spent with Gordo at the mall and now the two of them alone here in Miranda house was the most fun she has had in........ well, since in forever. Well, more than likely since the photos that they had spent a great part of the night looking at had been taken.

David stood up from the table after he had finished looking through the box of photos he had. Wanting to check out the box of photos that Lizzie had David started to make his way around the table and past Lizzie.Unfortunately Lizzie picked that time to turn around with her hands full of wine filled glasses. The two collided and Lizzie still the klutz that she had been in school managed to spill both glasses of red wine all over David shirt.

"Oh God Gordo I'm so sorry!" said Lizzie close to tears and with a very scared look on her face after she saw how soaked Gordo's shirt had become.Lizzie quickly grabbed a towel off the counter and tried desperately to wipe the wine off Gordo shirt.While doing so Lizzie started mumbling the same thing over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry......"

"Hey it's was just an accident and all my fault." said David as he noticed the fear in Lizzie's eyes.

Damn you Kevin, thought David angrily. She so scared to death that someone is going to hurt her if she does something wrong. I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance.

"Lizzie.....LIZZIE, look at me." said David as he took hold of both of Lizzie arms "This was just an accident and not your fault."

"Your not mad at me." Lizzie asked with her eyes down cast.

"No hon I'm not mad at you." said David not picking up the fact that he had called her hon,but Lizzie sure had.David let go of one of Lizzie arms, placed his hand under her chin and raised her head up to where she was looking him in the eye "Lizzie I want you to listen to me ok." David waited until Lizzie nodded her head in understanding before he continued "I want you to know that from now on you don't have to be afraid of Kevin or anyone else for that matter. Because not only is Miranda keeping you save but you also have me here keeping you safe. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Lizzie answer to Gordo question was to lean into him more, wrap her arms around his neck and pull his head to hers so she could kiss him softly on the lips.

"Wow what brought that on?" asked David with a smile once the kiss was broken "Not that I'm complaining about it or anything."

"I....I just want to...what I mean is.....I..." said Lizzie stuttering her way through with a shy smile "Did you like it?"

"Did I like it?" said David "It was probably the best thing that's happened to me in a long........."

But that was all David got out as Lizzie grabbed him again and this time lead a very passionate kiss on him. David started returning the kiss while he's started roaming his hands up and down Lizzie back causing shivers to run up the young woman spine. The two old friends than found themselves gravitating up the stairs and toward Lizzie bedroom.

"Lizzie are you sure about this?" asked David breaking the kiss and gasping for air as the two of them reached the door of her bedroom.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life,Gordo." said Lizzie as she used her foot to push open the door and than proceded to drag David over to the bed.

David was nothing but shocked when Lizzie pushed him down upon the bed and crawled up on top of him. David was lost in the wonders of the sensation of Lizzie placing her hands under his shirt and running her hands up and down his chest.David was having such a great time at this and really getting more into it but he was surprised when Lizzie while in the process of removing his shirt,stopped suddenly. David looked up from where he was laying on the bed and could see the look of horror starting to spread across Lizzie face as she looked down at something on his chest.

Oh shit the scars, thought David as he suddenly remembered the holes and lines that criss crossed his chest.

"Gordo?" Lizzie said softly as she looked down at him. "What happened to you?" asked Lizzie as she used one of her fingers to trace one of the surgery scars that went across his chest.

"I got shot on a drug bust a few years ago." said David looking up into Lizzie eyes "We were taking down a heroin smuggling operation and one of the idiots started shooting.I was hit in the chest twice and had to be operated on."

"Oh god" moaned Lizzie as she rolled off David and layed down next to him.When Lizzie looked back at him there were tears pouring down her cheeks "This is all my fault."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked David now completely confused as he turned over on his side to face Lizzie "How is me getting shot all your fault?"

"If I hadn't said those things to you that night in college and pushed you away you would have never went off to be a cop.And so you would have never gotten shot." said Lizzie as she curled up next to David.

"Ok first off the fact that I was shot was no way in hell your fault." said David as he pulled Lizzie closer to him and felt her warm tears fall on his shoulder and chest. David begin to stroke Lizzie hair hoping to calm her down some "And second I chose to be a cop and I love everything about it. I knew the risk when I went into this line of work and I've learned to live with it."

"So this is no way your fault." said David as he pulled Lizzie head off his chest and kissed her on the forehead.

"Really?" asked Lizzie still having a hard time believing that Gordo wasn't mad at her.

"Yes really." said David as he wrapped his arms around Lizzie and pulled her to him for another deep kiss."And now where were we before all of this feeling sorry for ourselfs started?" asked David with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"I believe it was somewhere along this train of thought." said Lizzie smiling again as she reached down and pulled the covers over the both of them while getting back to kissing Gordo.

(I'll let you imagine what went down next wink wink)

TBC


	11. The Next Morning

David awoke the next morning only to find Lizzie perched on his chest already awake and staring down at him.

"Morning" said David staring up at Lizzie.

"And a good morning to you too." said Lizzie smiling a huge smile as she slid over a little so she could give David a small kiss.

"Well, that's an extremely nice way to be woke up." said David yawning and putting both of his arms straight out to the side trying to stretch his morning stiffness out.

"What time is it anyway?" asked David as he put his arms around Lizzie pulling her closer.

"It's seven am already you lazy ass." said Lizzie laughing "And here you are still in bed."

"Ok first off you have no room to talk since your also still here in bed with me."said David with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes "And did you even think that maybe the reason I'm still tired and in bed is for the fact that someone else in this room who shall not be named kept me up all last night. You horndog."

"HORNDOG ! ME! " shouted Lizzie lightly slapping David's chest " It was you David Gordon who kept rolling back over my way all night last night checking if I'd gone to sleep yet and asking for another roll in the hay. So don't go blaming me for you not getting any sleep last night."

"I didn't hear any complaints from you when I'd roll over." said David rolling his eyes "Besides your one to talk McGuire.With all those Oh God's you were yelling last night, Miranda probably thinks someone was holding a church revival meeting in this room."

"I DID NO SUCH A THING!" shouted Lizzie mortified and blushing three shades of crimson as she slapped David again on his chest "Oh man do you think she heard us?"

"More than likely" said David smiling "I mean come on Lizzie last night you was doing enough yelling to wake the dead........"

But that was all David got out as Lizzie in an effort to shut him up kissed him again and this time it wasn't a light one but a very deep and passionate one.

"So is this how it's going to be from now on?" asked David after the kiss was over "When you start to lose an argument you're going to lay a massive lip lock on me hoping I'll give in to you?"

Lizzie smiled returned after hearing David's last statement "So your're planning that there will be a next time with us?"

"Well, I hope this wasn't just some wham bam thank you David one night stand for you?'"asked David laughing.

"Well, I think if I try real hard I could put up with you for a little while longer." said Lizzie with a serious tone in her voice but than broke out with a huge grin "Even if YOU are the horndog in this relationship."

"Oh we'll just see about that missy!" said David as he flipped Lizzie off him andover onto the bed while pulling the cover back over them.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

Miranda was sitting at her kitchen table finishing up the last of the coffee when she noticed that her house guest were finally making it down the stairs.

"It's about time you two lazy bums got out of bed." said Miranda "I thought I was going to have to go up there and drag you both out of your beds before you'd come down here."

Miranda frowned a little when Lizzie started to look embarrassed while Gordo suddenly found the floor very interesting. Not knowing just what was going on Miranda began to look her two best friends over closer and noticed something.

"Oh my God you two slept together! "said Miranda her mouth wide open in shock.

"How the hell did you kn......I mean whatever gave you that crazy idea, Miranda?" asked Lizzie looking first at David than Miranda while somehow blushing even more.

"Yeah Sanchez," said David getting a big kick out of the look of pure shock that was on Miranda face and from the extremely red blush that Lizzie had spreading on hers "Whatever gave you that kooky idea."

"Oh please don't even try to pull one on me you two." said Miranda as she got up from the table to approach them "For one of the reason I know you to slept together is because of the shirt you have on Lizzie."

"What's wrong with my shirt?" asked Lizzie frowning as she looked down at her chest.

"Well, for starters it isn't your shirt." said Miranda smiling "I gave it to Gordo for a birthday gift two years ago."

"And you mister." said Miranda turning suddenly on David.

"What about me?" asked David.

"Well" said Miranda as she cupped David's chin and turned his head to one side looking at something on his neck"If I'm not mistaken that is one mean looking hickey you got coming up on your neck there."

"Oh God" said Lizzie as she sat down at the kitchen table and laid her head down.

"There you go again with those Oh God's Lizzie." said David laughing as Lizzie had shot up from the table and as she started glaring at him.

"Oh no little missy." said Miranda cheerfully as she took Lizzie by the hand and pulled her up from the table "No sitting down for you. Because we're going out to celebrate. And brunch is going to be on me."

"CELEBRATE?!" shouted Lizzie in surprise as Miranda took her by the hand and started dragging her to the front door.

"Of course we're going out to celebrate this." said Miranda as they approached the front door and started grabbing their jackets "My two best friends finally got their heads out of their asses and finally realized how perfect they are for one another. What's not to celebrate?"

"And besides I want to hear all the juicy gossip." said Miranda.

"You heard her McGuire" said David as he went to put his jacket on "So no more arguing with the nice lady you horndog."

"Ohhh horndog! I most definitely have to hear about this!" said Miranda as she once again started dragging Lizzie out the front door.David followed close behind and was laughing at theglare Lizzie was shooting his way over her shoulder.


	12. Epilogue

David rolled over on his side of the bed and reached over to the other side only to find nothing there but empty space. Pushing himself up in the bed David looked first at the clock near the bed to find it was a little after two am. David than begin to look around the room and finally spotted Lizzie standing in the dark staring out the window.

"Lizzie?" David softly called out to her.

"Yeah" said Lizzie turning around to look at David and smilied at him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

David couldn't see the smile on Lizzie face because of the darkness but he could tell by the tone in her voice and by the way she turned once again to look out the window that something was wrong.

Getting out of bed, David walked barefooted over to the window where Lizzie was standing still looking out at the empty street and sidewalk that ran by the front of Miranda house. Wrapping his arms around Lizzie waist David smiled when he felt Lizzie place her hands on top of his.

"Liz what's wrong?"

David had a bad feeling that it had something to do with Kevin. The two of them plus Miranda had spent the whole day yesterday at the courthouse where Lizzie testified against Kevin at his trial. She told the jury about the years of abuse she has suffered from him and how he had attacked her that day when she had been forced to defend herself. After hearing her testimony and seeing her medical records it hadn't taken the jury much time at all to find Kevin guilty of assult. The judge than wasted no time in throwing the book at Kevin. Five to ten years in the state pen.

"I couldn't sleep so I've been standing here for the last few hours thinking." said Lizzie taking in a deep breath.

Oh boy this can't be good, thought David to himself but to Lizzie he only asked "Thinking about what?"

"This thing we have between us now. All this time we've been spending together has been the best time of my life." said Lizzie quietly.

"And?" asked David happy beyond belief that Lizzie felt that way but knowing there was more to it than she had said so far.

"And" said Lizzie turning in David's grasp so she could look into his eyes "The fact that no matter how much I love you now....."

"So you love me?" asked David smiling.

"Of course I love you you big dufus.I know without a shadow of a doubt that I love you now with all my heart" said Lizzie returning the smile "In fact I think that I have always loved you.Even way back when we were kids. But at the time I was just to dumb to realize it."

"Well, I guess the only thing I can say to that is, better late than never." said David "And for the record I love you too."

"Why?" asked Lizzie surprised.

"What?!." said David "Why would you even ask that Lizzie?You must know by now that I've loved you since just about the sixth grade."

"Well, I did put you through a lot of stuff." said Lizzie sadly "What with never returning your love until now, running you away when we were in college. Not to mention me marrying Kevin."

"That's all ancient history now." said David "So there's no need to ever bring that up again.Ok?"

"Ok" said Lizzie hardly believing Gordo would forgive her so easily but not wanting to push it and jeopardize her good fortune.

"So now that we got that out of the way what seems to be this problem that's got you so upset?"

"The problem is here soon your going to leave me." said Lizzie lowering her head breaking her eye contact with David. But not before he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Whoa there." said David placing one hand under Lizzie chin making it raise so she was looking at him again "Now what in the hell are you talking about McGuire?"

"I love you so much Gordo"said Lizzie as tears ran down both of her cheeks "But soon your going to have to go back to Vegas to your job and to your friends. And when you do I'll be all alone again."

"Lizzie,Lizzie,Lizzie" David chuckled lightly "Did you actually think I'd let you go that easily as soon as I finally at last got you?" David saw the puzzled look that Lizzie was sending him and couldn't help but let the smile on his face grow even larger "Yes Lizzie I am going to have to return to my job. In fact I am going to have to go back in just a day or two." David saw Lizzie was about to duck her head again but stopped her from doing so "Lizzie did it ever cross that beautiful mind of yours that when I do go back that I might ask you to go with me?"

At first Lizzie gasped in surprise and a big look of disbelief started to spread across her face. But soon a huge grin begin to replace the look of shock. "You'd actually let me.....go with you..with you.. and live with you in Las Vegas?"

"Well, sure" said David "That is if you want to uproot your life here and go spend the rest of that life in Las Vegas with a scarred, overworked, under paid undercover cop who just happens to love you very much?"

"Well since you put it that way" said Lizzie than she reached up to kiss David "Sure.Why not?"

A YEAR AND A HALF LATER  
LAS VEGAS

The music was blaring, the dance floor of the reception hall was packed and the people who were crammed on it was letting it all hang out as they danced the night away. From where he was sitting David was getting a big kick out of watching Lizzie parents. The still happily married couple was crammed up next to each other on the dance floor doing some type of jumping and gyrating that David could only describe as some type of epileptic fit. David was watching Sam and Jo do some type of twist when he felt a hand gently land on his shoulder. Turning and looking up David found the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen looking down at him.

"Hi there Mr.Gordon." said the hazel eyes as they lit up with a big smile.

"Hi there back at you Mrs.Gordon" said David as he pulled Lizzie around and pulled her down onto his lap "So are you having fun yet? Are you enjoying your wedding reception?"

"I love it except for one small little detail." said Lizzie smiling from where she was perched on the lap of her husband of just under two hours.

"And what might that one thing be?" asked David wanting to make this day perfect for the woman he loved.

"Can you PLEASE go out there and make my parents stop dancing? They're embarrassing me!" sighed Lizzie as she turned to look over her shoulder to stare at her parents out on the dance floor.

"Sorry sweetie I love you and all but your dad paying for all of this." said David reaching up to turn Lizzie around to look at him and to tweak her nose "So the man can go out there and dance anyway he wants to as far as I'm concerned."

"Humph well since you put it that way I guess I'll go along with you." said Lizzie looking down at David with a very fake pout "It still was a great wedding though wasn't it?"

"The best" said David "But I especially loved the part where Matt got down on one knee after Rodney did his best man's toast and proposed to Melina."

"Right there in front of everybody." said David chuckling.

"Oh god I thought she was going to punch his lights out." said Lizzie also laughing.

"Which she did." said David "Right after she accepted the proposal."

"Good" said Lizzie still smiling" Because she's the only person in this whole world that he's ever been afraid of. And so she going to be perfect in keeping him in line."

"And what about Miranda and Rodney?" asked David smiling.

"Dear god those two have not stopped arguing since the rehearsal last night." said Lizzie rolling her eyes at the memory at how the bestman and maid of honor had been acting toward one another.

"Yeah I sent Rodney back to the kitchen to grab a few more beers in an effort to get those two apart for a while." said David.

"Oh no!" sighed Lizzie.

"What?" asked David looking at Lizzie in concern "What's the matter hon?"

"I just sent Miranda back to the kitchen to grab some more plates for the cake line."

"Oh boy! We better get back there before one of them grabs a knife and kills the other." said David as he got Lizzie to stand up and the two started heading back toward the kitchen area of the reception hall. Even before they got down the hall they could hear the yelling.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T CARE HOW HEAVY THEY ARE I CAN CARRY THESE DISHES BY MYSELF!"

"GOD I WAS ONLY TRYING TO BE NICE! I SWEAR TO GOD SANCHEZ YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST STUBBORN PIG HEADED WOMAN I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE!"

"YEAH LIKE YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO BE NICE!AND BESIDES I MAY BE STUBBORN BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME KNUCKLE DRAGGING CAVEMAN!"

"OH YEAH!? WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME.............."

The sudden silence raised the curiosity of David and Lizzie as they gently pushed open the kitchen door a crack and peeked inside. What they saw caused Lizzie's jaw to drop in shock but only made David shake his head. Miranda had Rodney laid across one of the tables in the back of the kitchen and had just about crawled on top of him. And from the looks of it the two were sharing one major lip lock.

Closing the door Lizzie and David back down the hall given their friends some much needed privacy.

"Those two have been fighting like cats and dogs since they've got together! And now they're both back there using their tongues to clean each others tonsils!" said Lizzie as her and David walked back out close to the dance floor.

"I wasn't shocked by it." said David.

"You wasn't?"

"Nah,those two had so much heat burning between them I saw that coming a mile away." said David shaking his head.

"LIZZIE! GORDO!" came the shout from the dance floor.

David and Lizzie both looked up to see Jo McGuire waving at the two of them to come out there and join her and Sam out on the dance floor.

"Well, what do you say Mrs. Gordon?" said David turning to his wife "Do you want to go out there and boggie the night away?"

"Sure Mr. Gordon. Why not?" said Lizzie as she smiled at David "We only have the rest of our lives to spend together."

And with that Lizzie and David Gordon went out on the dance floor and joined the large amount of people dancing the night away.

THE END

Thanks to all who have read and sent feed back on this story.I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it.


End file.
